only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
The Driscoll Brothers
Danny and Tony Driscoll were two brothers who appeared in 1 episode of Only Fools And Horses, Little Problems, and recurring in the spin off The Green, Green Grass. Danny and Tony were the Peckham equivalent of The Kray Twins, local gangsters. Although Danny was more reasonable than Tony, and allowed Del some time to come up with the money he owed them. When they did beat up people who crossed them, they did not touch the face but knocked the hell out of the body, to avoid problems with the police. See also:- Danny Driscoll andd Tony Driscoll. Danny was played by Roy Marsden and Tony was played by Christopher Ryan. Backstory Danny Driscoll was born in about 1942 in Peckham. His brother Tony was born in about 1945 in Peckham to Bill Driscoll and Mrs Driscoll. As kids, they were very poor. One of their 2 grandmother's was a suffragette, no tell a lie, she was an usherette. Their father was a servant for a mansion house and worked for a shilling a day and a horse shit sandwich (as Tony later joked about). The two brothers were local tearaways and soon got involved in the criminal underworld. When their father died in the 1960's, after committing suicide in prison due to being fitted up over a robbery at the mansion he worked at, Danny and Tony were sent to a young offenders home. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, who was about Tony's age, looked after their mother with hookie groceries and a bag of coal every week. Upon the Driscoll brothers release form prison they built up an illegal business empire. They soon became well known in the Peckham criminal underworld and the Peckham answer to Ronnie Kray and Reggie Kray. Danny was much taller than Tony, who suffered Short Man Syndrome it seems. Danny and Tony Driscoll followed a strict code when they beat up people who crossed them. They did not touch the face at all but knocked the hell out of the body, a way to avoid problems with the police if ever found out. Boycie did business with the Driscoll's over his pirate videos. In 1986, Rodney Trotter and Mickey Pearce got a council grant to do a local film. Mickey had ideas for a dirty movie. But Boycie was a local car salesman and also he was into dirty movies, and made money from them. Del and the lads all watched the dirty movie called Night Nurse. Del was horrified when he saw Rodney come into shot. Rodney said it was a Mickey Pearce production. Del thought Rodney was behind it as well with Mickey, and warned Rodney that the Driscolls are backing Boycie's dirty videos and if they found someone trying to lose them money, they would break their knees. Del had the video flushed down the toilet. In 1987, the Driscolls confirmed Reenie Turpin's story about the robbery of a bank in London City in August 1963, lead by Freddie "The Frog" Robdal, who was friends with Del's dad Reg and was also seeing Del's mum Joan at the time Rodney was conceived. Danny reckons Freddie was seeing a lady on the estate the Trotters lived at and had a son by this woman who would be in his mid 20s by now. Del wanted to know why Freddie left the stolen gold to his mum. This alarmed Rodney, making him worry he was that son. 1988 In mid 1988, Mickey Pearce and Jevon started trading and borrowed some mobile phones off the Driscoll Brothers on sale and return. Not knowing this, Derek "Del Boy" Trotter took 100 of the phones off them so he could help them out. The Driscoll's thought Mickey and Jevon had stolen the phones off them and Mickey and Jevon had to tell them that Del had taken 100 of the phones. Using their code of not touching the face but knocking the hell out of the body, Tony and Danny had Mickey and Jevon beaten up. Mickey had a broken arm and Jevon a sprained neck as well as many bruises. Danny and Tony and their heavies hunted Del down. Boycie heard that the Driscoll's were after Del. Del usually did not deal with the Driscolls and he made sure of this, but did not know who supplied the "sale and return" phones that he bought of Mickey and Jevon. One night the Driscolls and their henchmen turned up in The Nags Head. Del was hiding in the hall upstairs but Danny saw his van in the car park and a cocktail and cigar on the bar. Mike Fisher, the landlord said Del was in earlier but had just left. Danny and Tony decided to check themselves. They went upstairs and looked in the function room. Del was hiding behind the curtain with Mickey and Jevon, and Trigger. They then decided to check the toilets but the curtain came down and the Driscoll's returned and saw all 4 of them. Danny and Tony told Mickey, Jevon and Trigger to clear off and they then said that Del owes them £2000 for the 100 phones. Del said they can have the phones back but the Driscoll's said no as the phones were rubbish. Del said he looked after their mother when they were in a young offenders home as their dad had died. Danny agreed to give Del some time to find the money. Danny said that Del should pay them or they will pay him with a beating. Boycie gave Del the £3000 he owed him after Del pretended the VCRs Boycie sold him were stolen from the Driscoll's. About a week later, the Driscoll's turned up at Rodney's stag do looking for Del. Tony saw Del and beckoned him to come over here. Del told Rodney he has to nip out and for him to stay and listen to the funny man on stage. Del had promised Rodney £2000 as a deposit on his flat so left the Driscoll's £500 short, so took a beating rather than let Rodney down. Del never told Rodney he had been beaten up by the Driscoll's, but Mickey Pearce told Rodney many weeks later after his wedding, according to Del's autobiography He Who Dares. After this, it appears Del never had anymore to do with the Driscoll's. Sometime after 1988, Boycie testified against the Driscoll Brothers in court regarding illegal immigrants. The Driscolls walked free but were after Boycie for trying to get them sent down. 2005-2009 In 2005 the Driscoll Brothers were after Boycie's blood de to Boycie trying to get them put away. This alarmed Boycie so he decided to up sticks and leave London for good and move 150 miles west to Shropshire. They moved overnight, a moonlight flit. The Driscolls cleverly found out where Boycie lived after seeing him in a country maagzine saying where he would be at Christmas. but rather than do him over they decided to make Boycie let them bury something dodgy on his land or they would do him in. Boycie agreed to this. Danny and Tony then returned to London. Memorable info Born: Danny about 1942, Tony about 1945 Parents: Bill Driscoll and Mrs Driscoll Spouses: Unknown Children: Unknown Occupation: Gangsters, career criminals The Driscoll Brothers were mentioned in Video Nasty and The Frog's Legacy. Trivia In a 1983 episode, May the Force Be with You, corrupt Detective Inspector Roy Slater wants to force Del Boy to reveal the name of the mush who nicked the microwave, as Del had supposedly recieved the stolen microwave. Del applies for immunity from prosecution. Slater says Del will be one of his grasses, and if Del ever stepped out of line with Slater then Slater would tell the criminal underworld that Del is an informer, thus have Del killed. No doubt this criminal underworld involved The Driscoll Brothers and maybe Eugene McCarthy. The show's writer John Sullivan loosely based the Driscolls on the real life Richardson gang of South London. John Sullivan also used a similar joke to the different-looking Del and Rodney being brothers, the Driscoll brothers also differ in height, but by a good 18 inches (460 mm), though in their case the taller brother has the brains. This is a small hint that while they have the same mother, the Driscoll Brothers may have different biological fathers, like Del and Rodney. Appearances Only Fools And Horses *Little Problems The Green Green Grass *One Flew Over The Cuckoo Clock (25th December 2005) *Brothers And Sisters (27th October 2006) *Home Brew (15th January 2009) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:The Green, Green Grass characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2009 (The Green Green Grass, OFAH spin off. Category:Series 6 (1989) minor characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Driscoll family. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Gangsters. Category:Characters mentioned before they first appeared in later episodes. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:Only Fools And Horses Duos. Category:Rock And Chips Duos.